It's a Battlefield
by SweetBitterButter
Summary: A one-shot AU fanfic. Prussia finally receive England's sweet 'yes' but what would the awesome do if one day. America, England's old suitor and childhood friend, comes in the picture?


**Title:** It's a Battlefield

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairings and Characters:** Prussia/England

**Summary:** A one-shot AU fanfic. Prussia finally receive England's 'yes' but what would the awesome do if one day Alfred, England's old suitor and childhood friend, comes in the picture?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Battlefield<strong>

Arthur and I have been steady for a year already. I was in my awesome last year in the university when we first met. At first I had a little crush on him until it gradually developed into something more. That time, many guys were vying for his attention that I almost thought he wouldn't take a slight interest on me, NOT that possible or anything since no one can resist my sexy. And after two months of courtship and dating, I have finally won his sweetest 'yes.' That moment was just indescribable. I felt like I have won a very stiff competition. Indeed, winning Arthur's heart was like a triumph from a battlefield.

Job-hunting is an ass, ever since I graduated. Of course there were job offers from various engineering firms but I admit I was really picky. I wanted to settle for a reputable company that will compensate me well since I was very determined to save money for Arthur and I. Awesome huh?

Yes, I have been planning to get engaged with him but I've not told him about it yet. He was still in his senior year in college and I still have to wait for him to graduate before I could ask for his hand.

I really wanted to surprise my Iggy.

While Arthur and me where at the bookstore one time, his mobile phone suddenly rang. I noticed how excited he was when he started speaking with the caller. His voice sounded really bright and keyed up.

I looked at his happy face after he hung up the phone "Was that Francis? You looked pretty excited, huh?" I asked artlessly. Arthur said no. "It was Alfred, a childhood friend. He's now back here in London. I just feel great that we will see each other soon." He said jovially.

I was quiet for a nano-second. "Oh yeah?" A slight jealousy piqued me.

That whole shopping spree at the bookstore, Arthur was talking about Alfred non-stop. For some reasons, I got annoyed although I didn't show it to him. According to my boyfriend, that _Alfred guy_ was his close best friend for more than five years since he migrated to New York. And he also added that the _Alfred guy_used to be his high school sweet heart. With that detail, I got un-awesomely worried. I knew that I would be in some sort of competition when this _Alfred guy_ arrived.

Finally, Arthur had somewhat sensed my feelings. "Hey, Gilbert. Why so gloomy? Are you jealous?" Now he was making fun of the Awesome me.

"Huh? No way! I'm not jealous! Never!" I remarked, dishonestly.

"I think you are git! He's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours, right?" he assured me as he clasped my hand. With that sweet gesture from him, my 20 minute jealousy instantly faded away.

I got the chance to take a short vacation in Berlin with my family. At first, I didn't want to join them but sine my Uncle insisted, I had no choice but to yield to him. The day before we headed to Berlin, I spent a whole day with my Iggy. We watch a movie, and then I took him to this Mexican restaurant since he likes trying different kinds of foods, we ate spicy tacos and it was… Awesomely spicy. Kesesese! After that, we went to a jazz bar.

* * *

><p>I spend a 9-day vacation in Berlin while Arthur was very busy with his studies since he was enrolled for summer classes that time. Almost everyday, I would call him on his mobile. I would fill him with my awesome stories about how beautiful the beaches that we had gone to, the scrumptious food I've tasted, my visits to my relatives, and of course, how much I terribly miss his awesome thick eyebrows! Kidding, I miss everything about him. I also promise Arthur that I would bring him a huddle of ripe mangoes; somehow he listed it as one of his favorites.<p>

On my sixth day in Berlin, I got a text message from him. He said that he and his family will be going to the airport to fetch that _Alfred guy_ and his parents. For some reasons, I got scared again. _The bastard finally arrived, huh._I said inwardly. By the time I got to London, I immediately called him up. His mother answered the phone. Arthur wasn't home that time. I inquired if he was still at school.

"He just got home an hour ago from school. But he went out again, probably with Alfred. Try texting him alright?" I thanked his mom and hung up the phone. Arthur is with that _Alfred guy?_This time, I was completely jealous. Yeah, Awesome people like me get jealous too you know! Undeniably jealous…

Without further ado, I called up in his mobile phone.

"Hey, Babe. Where are you? I'm back in London." I said directly. I even failed to say 'How are you.' Arthur said that he was in the mall with Alfred and his twin brother, shopping for some stuffs. I said 'Cool' and he promised that he will meet me later that day then.

I finally got to meet that _Alfred guy_ one time when I visited Arthur at his house. He and his twin brother were there watching DVD at the living room. Arthur introduced them to me. We shook hands of course. I observed that I was actually a few inches taller than the guy. He and Arthur are of the same age but I noticed that he looked more mature, only looking mature. He's loud, obnoxious and eccentric. *Cough* I'm more Awesome though but still, with that kind of smile he would throw to my boyfriend, I was absolutely sure I could never trust this guy.

* * *

><p>The succeeding days, I busied myself with my shitty job-hunting. I have passed two initial interviews from two separate engineering firms. But my real prospect was that first company I was interviewed with because of the high compensation. That time too, I started reviewing for the electrical engineering board exams. I had to pass the board and I need to get a job. I truly wanted my boyfriend to be proud of me.<p>

For some time, we didn't get to see each other that often. I knew he was busy with his studies too. I finally got hired to this engineering firm. I was lucky already because the compensation was really good (to think I was not a licensed engineer yet). During nighttime after work, I still continued my review classes for the board exams. Wow, busy life is busy… but hey, the awesome can take it!

One morning, while I was still at work, I received a text message from my Iggy.

_Hi! Still at work? __Cloud you meet me at lunch break? Same place?_

That message worried me. I don't know, probably I'm paranoid? I felt a sudden thud in my throat. The rest of the hours before lunch time, I was distracted. And when the clock struck 11:59am, I hurriedly rushed off to the mall to meet with him.

"Alfred… is trying to win me back, Gilbert… he's courting me again. I think he will be staying here in London for good if I ever say 'yes'. Arthur began, his voice was low.

I managed to hold back my anger upon hearing that, although I had really wanted to punch someone across his face. _I knew that fucking Alfred guy was going to bring us nothing but problems!_ I shouted to my head. I looked at my boyfriend intently. He was tensed.

"Alright… cool, so… are you gonna let him court you?" I asked him as I held my breath.

"Huh? Gilbert? Of course not git! It's just that…" he couldn't find the words.

"…You still have feelings for him… is that it? Babe look, there's nothing to worry about… Unless you are still in love with him" Damn… I just wounded my own awesome heart.

He didn't respond anymore.

That whole lunch break, we kept our silence. He only did take small bite of the food we ordered and I didn't touch my share. I just had an iced tea and that was it. We parted our ways without even saying goodbye or hugging each other.

"I have to go back to work," I said neutrally. He just nodded. Then I left.

I knew this was going to happen. I didn't exactly know what I felt after that. Anger. Betrayal. Anger or Betrayal? Why did he say that to me at all? Was he guilty of liking Alfred too? Fuck! I felt like exploding that moment.

* * *

><p>For five days, Arthur and I didn't talk. He didn't even dare to text me and I didn't either. Maybe we needed some breathing space from each other after that terrible lunch. On the sixth day, I panicked a little. If this invincible war will purse, I might lose him to Alfred forever. So that day, after work, I decided to call him. His phone was out of reach. So I thought of seeing him in his house instead.<p>

I was about to park my car in front of Arthur's gate when a familiar face suddenly appeared on the rear side of the gate. I wasn't expecting to see that face. It was the fucking asshole! That _Alfred guy._

I got off the car. I didn't greet him. As I closed the car's door, that guy was the one who approached me.

"What's up, Dude? Got a minute?" I want to talk to you." Said Alfred.

"About what? About _MY_ Arthur, _MY_boyfriend_?"_I told him coldly.

"Yes, about him. I'm sure you know that I am still in love with your boyfriend." He uttered directly.

When I heard that, I almost wanted to hit him on the face but I held back, causing trouble now and especially in front of Arthur's house will make things worst. I was tossing my car keys on my palm the whole time Alfred was talking to me. Man, he talks a lot.

"Dude, I admit that I still have feelings for you boyfriend. And I have to be honest, I tried to steal him away from you because I knew he still has feelings for me," he continued. With that statement, a smoke was literally coming out from my head already. I knew I was going to burst out of anger any second that moment.

"…He still has feelings for me. _But_, Dude… he loves you more… He doesn't want to be with me. He can't love me the same way he loves you. I guess I lost the game. You win, Bro." he ended.

I stopped tossing the car keys upon hearing that. I felt relieved naturally. According to Alfred, he will be leaving for the States the following week. He extended his hand to me, an offer which I didn't decline. I also awesomely patted him on the shoulder. After that, I immediately went inside Arthur's home but he was still at school according to his mother.

I finally got to reach Arthur on his phone. We agreed to meet on a Friday night at a certain coffee shop near the campus. I left work early so I wouldn't be late. I arrived fifteen minutes earlier. I was really excited to see him after almost a week of not seeing or talking with each other.

When he finally came, I offered him a bouquet of flowers which instantly brightened up his face. We both ordered black tea (his favorite) and two slices of mocha cake. At first, he wanted to apologize about that terrible lunch we had at the mall but I cut him off.

"Don't mention it, Iggy. Let's just forget about it. What's important is now. I'm really glad to see you again… This awesome hot stud misses you badly." I said as I reach out my hand to his. He smiled at me with those adoring green eyes. He was just really captivating when he smiled at me. We just looked at each other for the next few minutes, holding each other's hands on the table.

Then, I finally got the chance to give him what I have wanted to give. He opened that small gift box and was stunned with what he saw.

"G..Gilbert, what's this?" He was just completely amazed.

"An Awesome engagement ring for my awesome future wife." I said as I gently put the ring on his finger.

Arthur was still in disbelief. "You mean, you want to marry.. me?"

"Absolutely! I want to spend the rest of my awesome life with you…" I told him with my eyes directly on his.

"Oh, Gilbert…" He stood from his chair, and regardless of the people inside the shop, he threw his arms around me. I hugged him so tightly and warmly. And I said to myself. "This guy is mine… mine forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Review will be Awesome. Danke for reading guys.


End file.
